Keyboard shortcuts are often used for local applications, but may be useful for applications executable in a web browser, or for browser extensions. By defining keyboard shortcuts for web applications and browser extensions, a user may invoke the keyboard shortcuts when using any computing device (e.g., a smartphone, tablet, desktop, etc.), for example when the data is stored and synced on a server.
Developers may wish to bind a keyboard shortcut to an action for a web application or browser extension. For example, a developer may wish to assign a key or a combination of keys such as CTRL-SHIFT-X to launch a web application. Further, developers may have several actions within each web application for which they wish to assign keyboard shortcuts. Yet, if developers of every web application could assign a global keyboard shortcut, there would be a huge amount of conflicts, and user could get confused. Further, users may not agree with default keyboard shortcuts designated by certain developers. Accordingly, there exists a need for a global user interface to allow users to assign and modify their own keyboard shortcuts to a variety of functions for web applications and extensions.